Sudden Wave
You summon a tall wave of sea water that immediately moves away from you along the ground at a speed of 50 feet (so it moves 100 feet in a given round). If part of the wave strikes a secured object that it does not destroy, that portion of the wave falls away harmlessly. In other words, the wave conforms to the shape of its surroundings. For example, if the wave moves across a room toward a corridor 10 feet wide and tall, it becomes a wave 10 feet wide and tall, retaining its 3- foot thickness. (Its remaining mass splashes to the ground and flows away wherever that much water would normally go in the particular situation.) If the entire wave crashes into a solid barrier it cannot move or destroy (like a wall), the water splashes to the ground and the wave stops. The wave leaves a light trail of seawater wherever it goes. A hole or fissure in the ground deeper than 20 feet causes the part of the wave that moves over it to collapse. A wave created in an area smaller than its normal size conforms immediately to the size allowed. So a wave cast in a 10-foot-wide corridor is never wider than 10 feet. Casting the spell in an area narrower than 10 feet in either height or width causes the spell to fail. The wave deals 10d6 points of damage to anything it strikes as it moves. Creatures of Large size or smaller that are struck and fail their Reflex saving throws must also make Strength checks (DC 20) or be swept along with the wave. Each round, those swept up in the wave can attempt Swim checks (DC 20) to break free. Unattended, unsecured objects of Large size or smaller automatically get swept along. Creatures carried along suffer no further damage unless the wave strikes a barrier. If a portion of the wave strikes such an object, something it cannot destroy or sweep along, while it is carrying one or more creatures, they each suffer 5d6 points of damage from the impact (Reflex save for half). In addition, they have a 50 percent chance of being knocked out of the wave. If the entire wave strikes a barrier, all within the wave suffer 5d6 points of damage (no save). Given enough room, in the right circumstances, sudden wave can leave a swath of destruction unlike most other spells. If the wave suffers at least 40 points of cold damage in 1 round, it freezes solid, becoming a wall of ice with the sudden wave's dimensions. Any creatures inside at that time are ejected. Otherwise, only spells that can stop it (such as a wall of iron or wall of force) or completely destroy it (like disintegrate) have any effect. Physical attacks of any kind accomplish nothing. Fire elemental creatures suffer double damage from this spell. The wave douses nonmagical flames that are smaller than it. Category:Conjuration spells Category:6th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:6th level druid spells